The Heir of Light and Dark
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: Harry discoveres that Dumbledore has been lying to him about his from the moment he entered the wizarding world, and after finding out he is a parselmouth, what more will he find out? ABANDONED.
1. The Parselmouth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this world I write of, J.K. Rowling does.

The Heir of Dark and Light

**Chapter 1 - The Parselmouth**

"Serpensortia!" A snake came out of Draco Malfoy's wand and Harry looked petrified at the little ashwinder, as it began to crawl over to where Harry was standing. He looked down on it, and then he did something that scared the whole hall to silence and made them look at him. Harry spoke to the snake, but no one could understand what he said. He made hissing noises, and they realized that he was speaking in Parseltounge, but that was nonheard of. What Harry said, was "Dear snake, I would not hurt you, but please don't attack anyone." The snake had replied that it was willing to not attack if he was given a place to live. But then, of course, someone decided to banish the snake.

"vipera evanesco"

The snake disappeared, and professor Snape looked at Harry with a strange look, almost as if he was afraid or if he recognized something. Harry was a bit disappointed with his head of House. Why be in the Serpent House if you could not keep a snake as a familiar or pet? "Mr. Potter, a word in private. Now!" Prof. Snape said, and Harry no choice but to obey. He looked over his shoulder and saw the astonished face of his best friend, Draco Malfoy, who he had been dueling.

"Pray tell, Mr. Potter, why have you not told anyone that you're a Parselmouth? Should not at least I know it, being your head of House?"

"But Sir, I did not tell anyone because I believed they would look at me as if I was abnormal. And I don't speak to snakes very often, and the last time i spoke with one was when i was at the zoo with my aunt, uncle and cousin. I accidently let it loose on my cousin because the glass disappeared." Harry answered. "But surely, Mr. Potter, you do know that one of the most known Parselmouth through time was none other than our very own house founder, Salazar Slytherin, and that now people will begin to wonder if you are the Heir of Slytherin? And that you opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"But I'm not! I can't be. I mean, both my parents were in Gryffindor, and my mother was a muggleborn! There is even no way to even prove that I'm not his heir." Harry said in clear despair.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, there is. But then an adult must be with you. If you go to Gringotts Wizarding bank, and take a test that require a bit of your blood, it is possible for you to see who you are Heir to. It will also show your parents family tree, and all of your ancestors." Severus Snape said with a smirk on his face. It was clearly not something he expected the famous boy who lived, Harry Potter, to do.

But Harry realized that if he did not do that, then he would never find out where he had gotten the power of speaking to and controlling snakes. According to Dumbledore, Harry had gotten some of Lord Voldemorts power the he destroyed the Dark Lord. But Harry did not believe this, and he showed Prof. Snape wrong by saying "Will you come with me then, Sir? Since I cannot travel alone."

"I will, but I hope it is possible for us to travel to London in this weekend, if you would be happy with it. But there was something else I have begun to wonder about. I'm wondering about what you know of the Chamber of Secrets and its content. I hope you trust me enough to tell me what you know."

"I know the chamber was opened fifty years ago, and that a student died. I have, officially, no idea of what its content is. Unofficially, it's rumored to be a snake of some kind." Snape said Harry smirked, "I know where the Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is, and I know what horror that lives inside it." "But how is it possible? You're only a second year, 12 years old. You can't powerful enough to find it; at least that's what I'm told. Not to mention only one of the line of Salazar Slytherin can open it" Snape said shocked. Harry smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement. "You don't know everything about me, my dear Severus." and almost hissed out the last word in parseltounge, making Snape look even more shocked.

"What do you know about what is going on in the school for the time being? Because, if you do, I can tell you some things i know, but else, i won't. And, you must promise me never to tell the headmaster anything. Or else, someone might find an early death." Harry smirked at the look of horror crossing the man's face, but nevertheless he answered "I know that Mr. Malfoy is involved with the attacks on the students somehow, although he has not told me anything else than that he is doing it to help the Dark Lord." Snape said, curious about what the boy knew.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, his face no longer looking amused, but with a very serious look. "No, and I'm sure that he will not find out that i know something about the Dark Lord's doing and whereabouts. All I have been told is that if the plan succeeds, the Dark Lord will return." Snape said, and Harry smirked, a smirk that made Snape wonder what the heck was going on. Snape gasped as the boy put up a mask making his look like a True Slytherin, almost as by blood. Why would the boy who lived be happy with the Dark Lord's return?

"Very well, I hope that you will keep your eyes on the welfare of the students, while Dumbledore tries to figure out what is going on. And I will be watching you, Sir. Make sure you will not spill Mr. Malfoy's plan to anyone, or Hogwarts will have to look for a new Potion's Master. Mark my words, Professor." Harry warned him, making Snape wonder who the boy thought he was... And trying to forget how much he sounded like the Dark Lord, but he knew that they could not be related, as the boy had almost been murdered by his Lord.

"Good night, professor. I will be waiting for you to accompany me to London this weekend." Harry said, taking his leave, making the Potion's Master look after him with a bewildered look on his face.

-------

Authors note

This is my first story, so I'm not truly sure what to write. I have only kind of planned my plot, so I'd like to get some feedback.

Oh, and feel free to rate and review!


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just messing with her characters.

**Chapter 2 – Gringotts**

The next morning Harry went up to the Great Hall, and to the Slytherin Table. He looked up to the Head Table, and saw Prof. Snape smirking at him, as if he was expecting him to back out of the trip in the weekend. He smirked back, and made Snape realize he would be going, no matter what happened.

Harry himself was quite excited about learning his legacy, and admitted to himself that it was quite annoying to listen to all the whispers among the student body about him being the heir of Slytherin. Harry thought to himself that he should ask someone to silence them on the topic, not being able to deny nor confirm it.

The next Saturday, Harry Potter was standing by himself in the Entrance Hall after breakfast, waiting for his teacher to arrive. He saw him coming from the dungeons, waking with his robes blowing out behind him. "Mr. Potter. Shall we go then? We will have to walk to outside the wards of Hogwarts, before apparate into Diagon Alley's apparition point."

Harry and Snape walked down to Gringotts, and went inside with a look around the crowd. They walked up to a goblin with an important look.

"Mr. Potter wants to take a heritage test. " Professor Snape said to the goblin.

The goblin frowned and said "Mr. Potter will have to come through to speak with the Potter account manager, along with Director Ragnok then. If you are Mr. Potter's escort, you may join as well. "

Harry looked at Snape, and confirmed that he wanted him to join him. They went through the corridors and into a room where there was a small passage into another room, though not so big. The goblin explained that only the one taking the heritage test could be in the room, to see who he or she was related to. Harry then alone proceeded into the room, went over to the ceremony cup. He then took a silver dagger, and cut his finger and let a few drops of blood fall into it. He then took some of the charmed parchment and put the mixture out over it.

To say that Harry was shocked a minute later when his family tree was drawn, was an understatement. He was totally, utterly shocked into silence. He looked closely over it, and saw that, unlike what people most believed, he was a pureblood. And not only that, but he was a heir of none other than Morgana le Fay, Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. And all these were through marriage or relatives. He saw that his mother, believed to be a mudblood named Lily Evans, in fact was a pureblood, and daughter of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) and the mother of the three Black sisters, Elladore Black.

Apparently, she had been placed in an orphanage because she wasn't the product of the marriage. Harry thought this was cruel, but realized it probably only was the way her family was thinking. But when Harry was thinking and looking at the family tree, he now knew where his parcel magic came from. He was, after all, an Heir of Slytherin, and nonetheless the grandchild of Lord Voldemort. He saw that by looking into the tree that he was the only heir still alive of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff line. Of the Ravenclaw line, there were the Blacks, but he was one of the most direct heir, and therefore Ravenclaw's heir as well. He realized that if Lord Voldemort once again gained a body, there would be two heirs of Slytherin.

Harry was familiar with the story of the Slytherin family, having felt an attraction on it when he first read about it. He had used the better part of his first year, researching the line, and its history. Now he knew why. But what astonished him most was that Salazar was the grandchild of Morgana le Fay and Godric the grandchild of Merlin. In other words, Harrys mother was an heir of Morgana le Fay, and his father an heir of Merlin himself. No wonder Harry was powerful already.

What Harry was uncertain of now, was what to do. Should he join his grandfather? Should he be dark, or light? He knew everyone expected him to be 100 light, because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. But could he fight against his own grandfather? All this went fast through his mind as Harry looked down on the parchment with his family tree drawn on.

He figured out he should not let it be known that he knew this. He looked on another part of the parchment, where his caretakers' names were standing:

_Magical guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

_Godfather: Sirius Black, Severus Snape_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Black-Malfoy_

_Muggle Guardian: Petunia Dursley_

Harry took a copy of his heritage list with him, and went out of the ceremony room and back into the room where Professor Snape and the goblin were waiting.

"I want a copy of my parents will, as well as all the monthly statements that I should have received from early age. _Now!_" Harry said, barely controlling the anger inside him from the revelations on the parchment.

The goblin almost ran out of the room to find the requested documents. Harry just looked at the professor with a barely concealed curiosity. "What house at Hogwarts was my mother in?" he then asked, no longer able to just stand there.

"Believe it or not, she was a Slytherin, and she honored her house very much, although she was a Muggleborn." Harry snorted at that, making the professor look at him for an explanation. "My mother was not a Muggleborn. I wonder, did she ever go to Gringotts for a heritage test?" Harry asked. "As a matter of facts, yes, she did. Although she never said what she discovered while she was in there. But it was clear to me that she had discovered something of great importance in there." Snape said, and wondered if he dared to ask his student what the truth was. "She was my best friend at Hogwarts while we went here, and I still miss her dearly."

"That explains something", Harry said. Right after that, the goblin returned to the waiting room where Harry and Snape were, and handed Harry the documents he had requested.

He began with reading the will:

_The last will and Testament of Lily and James Potter._

_We, Lily and James Potter, bei__ng of our sound mind, speak our__ last will and testament._

_Our son Harry James Potter receives everything from us, and from the moment he turns eleven, he will take the official title as the Potter Heir, along with some other families whose name we choose not to reveal. From the moment he receives the title, he will also have to read the letter__s__ Lily __and I have__ left in our __Potter __family vault. It contains some information only he will be allowed to read._

_As for the moment, we are in hiding, because of a prophecy Albus Dumbledore heard. We are hiding under the Fidelius Charm, and against common belief, our secret keeper is not Sirius Black, but Peter Pettigrew. This is because he would not be believed to be the secret keeper. _

_If we die, and Sirius is for some reason unable to be Harry's Guardian, he is to be living with either one of his Godmothers, or his second Godfather. We choose to have two of each seeing as it is war for the time being. He will under NO circumstances be sent to live with Petunia Evans-Dursley._

_Should we be dead by the time Harry reaches the age of eleven, he shall receive the title as Head of the Potter Famil__y, as well as the other families__, if they do not have a Head, or the head is indispensible. _

_As said by Lord of the Potter family, so it shall be done. So mote be it._

Harry was in shock by the time he had finished reading the will. He was standing there with a will Albus Dumbledore had defied. He looked up at the Professor, his eyes full of questions.

He then looked at the goblin, and said "Bring me my family rings, and the letters my parents mentioned. " The goblin hurried out to do as requested, and Harry turned back to look at his new-found Godfather. "Did you know Dumbledore has defied a will?"

Snape looked at him in shock, and Harry handed him the will, so the professor could read it for himself. Harry then gave him the list of his caretakers, and he had to use all of his self control not to swear as hell.

"What was that old fool thinking, defying a will? Why? And why doesn't Lily talk about Petunia as her sister?" Snape said, in shock. "Maybe because Petunia was not her sister. Therefore Dumbledore did more than just defying a will, there are no blood wards at Privet Drive." Harry said, and looked at the door, awaiting the goblin's return.

As expected the goblin came in, carrying a letter and some boxes with family crests on. Harry first took up the box with a lion and a capital P on it. It was the Potter ring. He opened the box, and took out the ring, and put it on his finger. He felt a warm feeling go through him.

He looked over at the other boxes, with the letters M, F, G, S, R, H and B. He knew that the G was for Gryffindor, the H for Hufflepuff, R for Ravenclaw, S for Slytherin and B for Black. The other two was of Merlin and le Fay. After putting them on, they all merged together as one, carrying the letters in a circle around the ring.

"So now I'm counted as an adult." Harry said, a smirk making it's was over his face. He looked at Snape, who had lost his mask totally at the sight of so many family rings.

Harry laughed at the look of disbelief and shock on his teachers face. He then proceeded to take up the letter, and read it. It was, as he guessed, from his mother.

_Dear Harry._

_I know that by the time you read this, you will have received many shocks. Therefore I will be blunt, and just say it as it is: Lord Voldemort is my father. I know, you have probably heard a lot of stories about how evil and bad he is. But as I write this letter, I want you to know this: The prophe__c__y Dumbledore let a death eater hear, was a fake. He knew that my husband and I were going to join my father very soon, but now it is out of the question. I know he's my father, but he does not know it. I suppose that by the time you read this, you have received the family rings, and probably wonder how come you have gotten the Black ring? You see, my mother, Elladore Black, (also known at the mother of the th__ree Black sister, Bellatrix, __Andromeda__ and Narcissa) had a relationship with my father for a time. I was the result._

_I was the forth sister, but I was not a result of the marriage, therefore I was given away, before anyone knew of my existence. My mother never told anyone about it, and had been wearing glamour to conceal my existence. My true name is not Lily Rose Evans, but Lilith Black Riddle, the proud daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, and Elladore Black. In secret your name is not only Harry James Potter, my son. It is Harry James Salazar Godric Evans Black Riddle Potter. I know, long name, but you probably already see where the names come from. __I take a wild guess now, knowing Dumbledore probably has not told you the truth__, and that__ you are here because you were discovered to be a Parselmouth? I was one too, and that was how I discovered my legacy. I never claimed them, knowing everyone thought of me as a mudblood._

_The only other one to know the truth about my __heritage__ is James. I've just told him recently, after we went into hiding. No one will know, unless you tell them. I recommend learning Occlumency, the art of hiding your mind. Severus should be able to teach you this, along with Legilimency. Dumbledore is a Legilimens, and he reads the mind of his students and teachers all the time. And remember, do not trust Albus Dumbledore! He may appear harmless and caring, but in his heart only lays manipulations and lies._

_Another thing I would like you to do, Harry, is to go down in Knockturn Ally and by a customized wand. Ask Severus to help you, and I assure you, you can trust him. Also, I hope you have been sorted into Slytherin, because it's our ancestor's house, and the one house worth being in. I suppose many have told you I was a Griffindor since I married James, but this is far from true. I was a Slytherin in every inch of my being, and also the sorting hat meant that. S__o, truly, I was a true Slytherin, in blood and heart_

_Harry, I would have loved to watch you grow up, to be there for you. I'd like it if you would travel to Potter Manor, where there are some paintings of me, James, Sirius and Remus. As each of us passes on to the next great adventure, the painting activates, and we'll be able to talk to each other. There are some small of them as well, made for you to bring them with you._

_Remember that I love you, Harry._

_Love,_

_Lilith Black Riddle Evans Potter._

Harry was even more shocked after reading that, and realized that he would have to take some actions against those who have been failing him throughout his life. Harry took the parchment where his monthly statements were standing, and as he read through it, he saw just how manipulating the old Headmaster of Hogwarts was. Dumbledore had apparently been stealing money from him ever since his parents' death, and doing so because, in his words, he had been allowed by James Potter to do so. Probably when James still trusted him, or because he was Harry's magical guardian.

Harry then took up the letter from his father:

_Dear Harry_

_You have no idea about how weird it is to write a letter to you, to know that because of Dumbledore we will probably not be there for you when you grow up. I suppose you read your mothers letter before mine, because of her legacy, and not being muggleborn. At least, I hope so. _

_With the six your legacy descends from, you're bound to be known. I just hope it will take some time before the world discovers your secret, our secret. It is quite known that the Potters are descended from the line of Gryffindor, but it is believed that the Hufflepuff line has vanished. __Of course, that is not true; it's only out of sight for the common eye. Well, enough legacy facts._

_I have a confession to make; I know I made school a hell for Severus Snape. I have only one reason for it; I wanted Lily's attention and love. I didn't care about her __heritage, or that she was a Slytherin. She was just perfect for me, and I was jealous of Snape for being her friend. I guess it is a poor excuse, but it made sense for me. _

_You've probably heard of me described as a Dumbledore loving fool, but thanks to Lily, I saw the truth at last. I only ask that you do not fully trust him. Sure, he's a great teacher and headmaster, but he's playing people like they w__ere pawns in his game of chess._

_Uh, I hope that you decide to make your own choices about how your life will be, and that you won't allow yourself to be manipulated the same way I was. I trusted Dumbledore with my life, but from what I've been told by Lily, he just played with us all, and that include the Order of the Phoenix. _

_Remember, my son, I love you now and forever._

_Love,_

_James Harold Potter_

_Prongs of the Marauders_

Harry figured that he should sue Dumbledore for his actions, and walk straight to the Wizengamot with the case. But he knew he first would have to claim his own seats, and that was a little problem seeing as he was not yet of age. But how could he sue him before he was ready to face the Wizengamot, and claim his lordships? Of course, he would have to get recognized as an adult and lord to at all be able to tell them the truth about the great Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore.

But who would believe a twelve year old boy? Harry knew that even if he requested Veritaserum at the headmaster's trial, no one would believe a child. Suddenly a voice broke Harry out from his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, unless there is something important for you to do now, we will have to return to Hogwarts." Professor Snape said.

"Very well, so shall it be." Harry answered, and together they went out of the office and into the entrance hall of Gringotts.

They apparated back to Hogsmeade, and walked back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

Authors note: 

Sorry on the late update, it has been really much to do on school.

Anyway, I'd love to get some reviews. Since this is my first fiction, making me wonder what people think. It is possible that I change some things in this chapter, but I'm not sure yet.

Uh, I've written a bit of the next chapter, and I'm wondering; should Harry tell Draco about all of his legacy?

Rate and review :)

Lady Evans Potter


	3. A Shocked Malfoy

**Chapter 3 - How does one shock a Malfoy?**

The evening of their return from London, Harry was so tired and exhausted that from the moment he entered the common room, he only wanted to retire to the dorm. He quietly told Draco that he would go to sleep because of the exhausting day he had had. Up in the dorm, all alone and in silence, Harry was trying to find out how he would tell Draco about his new discovered legacy. He almost looked forward to the next morning, when everybody was going to accuse him for being the heir of Slytherin. But of course, who was he to deny his birth right? He was, after all, not the heir, but the lord himself.

Waking up next morning, Harry quickly woke Draco as well, to get ready for the expected interrogation, were he was going to tell him the truth. The only question on his mind was, how?

They were awake long before most Slytherins, so Harry and Draco walked up to the Great Hall in an almost asleep castle. It was, after all, not even nine am in the morning yet. There were few people in the hall when they arrived, and fewer would dare to speak to a Slytherin while at their table. Harry saw Draco looking at him, and knew he was in for it. In a quiet, almost silk like voice, Draco asked the one thing Harry had been thinking on for the last 24 hours: "Well, are you going to tell me what you discovered while you and Severus were at Gringotts?"

Harry just sighed, and knew he should just say it as it was, but he could not let it be common knowledge just yet. "I will tell you outside, I don't want anyone hearing the truth yet." To say Draco was surprised by Harry's word, would be an understatement. "But however, I can tell you now, I'm not a half-blood." Harry said. "But how? It is common knowledge that your mother was a muggleborn, is it not? Or was that just a lie, like she being a Gryffindork?" Draco asked.

"Not here!" Harry hissed in a low voice, startling Draco slightly. "I will tell you outside, where no one can hear us." They finished breakfast, after being joined by Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Both were second year Slytherins, and friends of Harry and Draco. "Do you to also want to know the truth? I suppose Pansy can't hold a secret like the one I will tell you, so we exclude her from this." Harry asked them. "Of course we want to know, and won't tell anyone unless we're allowed to." They quickly answered.

They silently walked out the front doors, and went to a place underneath a tree, where they could watch the morning sun shining in the lake. Harry conjured a blanket for them to sit on, and they all sat down. The three friends looked at Harry in curiosity as he was getting ready to tell them, taking forth some parchment with the seal of Gringotts on it as well as some other family seals.

"What I am about to tell you, will probably change your view of me from the current to better or worse, and by doing so, I only hope that none of you will tell this to those unworthy of the truth for the time being. While I and professor Snape were at Gringotts yesterday, I took a heritage test, which is what is on the parchment with the seals on it. The seals, I'm sure, you all see is family crests, and they are from the families I'm either Lord/Head of, or heir of. As you see, some of these families are really old, and the crests have been forgotten. Four of them I suppose you all recognized, being here in this very school. The crests are the ones of the families of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Also, I guess you recognize the ones of Potter and Black.

Now, there is still two left. But first I will explain the Slytherin ring. The one with a snake around the letter S on is later known as the Gaunt ring, and it was passed down to the next in line, which was Tom Riddle. Who is the Riddle family? Well, the original was Gaunt Riddle, whose name was Tom Marvolo Gaunt Riddle, but not using the name Gaunt, was my grandfather. But you know him under another name. To you, he is known as Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord.

Also, seeing as the Riddle line doesn't carry magic, you might think it is not important; however while not being magical, they were rich, and my grandfather, being only surviving relative, got the entire fortune they had made throughout their lives. So, in other words, not only magical power is what I have inherited. So truly, the ring should only be the Gaunt ring. But truly, this is the ring of Salazar Slytherin, one of the few relics still known to wizards that were his.

You may wonder how come he is my grandfather? Well, he had an affair with my grandmother, Elladore Black, the mother of the three Black sisters Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda, and my mother was the result. Elladore, knowing the child was not her husbands, wore glamour the entire time while she was pregnant, and after giving birth, she gave her daughter away for adoption. My mother, a pureblood witch, was adopted into the Evans family, and became known as Lily Evans, and not her birth name of Lilith Black Riddle. And two of her three most known ancestors were none other than Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Black family is of the Ravenclaw line.

The Potters are also widely known to have to blood of Godric Gryffindor in their blood, but little is it known that a few generations back, there was a marriage between the last lady of the Hufflepuff line and a Potter. In other words, my father was a descendant of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. And with his marriage with Lily, and my birth, the blood lines of the founders were joined together in one person, me." Harry took a deep breath before he continued.

"By going yesterday, I discovered I was the only heir with the ability to claim the lordships, and although it is little known, the Gryffindor blood gives me full control of the castle, as the landlord of the Hogwarts grounds was none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. But I seem to forget two family crests. The two that will probably shock you most of them all. You see, Salazar had a most infamous grandmother, and her name was Morgana le Fay, the first real Dark Lady. So, in other words, I'm her heir as well of being the current dark lord's heir.

But let me not forget the second crest, the one that belonged to Godric's grandfather. We all know his name, and how everybody speaks so highly of him, a close friend of King Arthur. Yes, Gryffindor's grandfather was none other than Merlin himself who was the first, true lord of the Light. In other words, I'm the heir of six of the most powerful people ever to live, not counting still being heir to the Black line, through blood and being godson of said line's head. Talking about light and dark ancestors?"

Harry ended his speech there, only to look at a sight that makes him almost laugh, had it not been for his Slytherin mask: A Malfoy, and the heir that is, gaping in shock from his story. Looking over at the others, he saw they were not much better. _But_, Harry thought, _what could he expect when ones friend told them he was the heir of six much known and very powerful witches and wizards. _Harry knew he could tell them he had claimed many lordships, although it should be wiser to wait a while with that.

Harry briefly wondered if he should bind them to silence so they couldn't talk to anyone he didn't allow them to. But after a bit of reasoning, he decided that they should only promise not to talk about it to anyone other than those he said it was okay to talk to them about. After all, he had to discover who he might trust in their word and not. After a few minutes, they regained the ability to speak, and Draco exclaimed: "Harry, what the heck are you going to do now then? With being lord of so many ancient houses, you've got one hell of a power in the Wizengamot."

"I know, but I think I'm a bit too young to enter as a Lord there now. Heck, I've got purer blood than you, Draco, but I'm not yet ready to wield its power. But, seeing as I as good as live with you, how about I ask Narcissa and Lucius about help with it? I bet Lucius would love to sue Dumbledork."

"But, Harry, you could let someone enter the Wizengamot as your representative, and let him or her bring the case up", Draco said thoughtfully. Blaise and Daphne were still in a mixture of shock and thoughts about these new happenings, and were trying to get down just how much power their friend held within the Wizarding World, and how he would affect it.

**Flashback**

_Harry, Draco, Daphne and Blaise were sitting in the middle of the Slytherin table. It was the end of the year, and Slytherin had won the House Cup, for their extraordinary work in class, and on the quidditch field. Professor Dumbledore had just stood up to have the last speech of the year. _

"_Another year have come and gone, but before we begin to eat our magnificent meal, I have a few words to say. First of all, I would like to award Neville Longbottom a Special Service of the School award for his fight against the dark lord Voldemort, and to prevent his return. Unfortunately, in doing so he was cursed so badly that he must now resident within St. Mungos. I would also award Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley 50 point each for their help in stopping Voldemort from returning."_

_Harry looked at the other three, and said "Honestly, what is wrong with Gryffindors? Going on rescue missions for things that are probably well protected and get awarded for it? Why are Dumbledore always favoring the Gryffindors? It's totally unfair." The other three agreed, and began to eat the last meal of the year before returning home, or in Harry's case, to Malfoy Manor along with Draco._

**End Flashback**

Harry chuckled slightly at the thought of the fate of the rest of the Longbottom family. How ironic it was that three out of four would be sharing the same ward at the hospital. Harry went back into focus, to hear that his three best friends were one again talking about the hilarious Longbottom tragedy. Hell, it was fun to see the headmasters shocked face when Madam Pomfrey announced that Longbottom was quite likely insane, and unable to return to classes. Harry had seen it while he was under his invisibility cloak, and he was glad he had applied a silencing charm on himself, because he was unable to withstand the building laughter.

The four friends talked for a while, and as it got closer to dinner, they went inside the castle again. Again Harry fell into thoughts, this time about something in the beginning of the first year. He had listened to a discussion between Draco and Blaise about the book Hogwarts, A History, and he decided he ought to read it.

**Flashback**

_Harry was sitting in Hogwarts library reading Hogwarts, A History. He was currently reading about the Chamber of Secrets, which he found quite interesting. Something in his instincts said that the Chamber was not a myth, but rather a true story few believed._

_But what most failed to notice was that there was a small writing in the left space in this particularly book. It was a written note, but he could see it was not in English, nor any other known world languages, so he guessed it were parseltounge written. There is stood "Only the heirs of Slytherin may find the Chamber, but those with the Gift of Salazar may control the creature living within, as well as open it." _

_Harry continued to read and there was another clue to his quest to find the Chamber. "__**Each of the common rooms of the different houses contains a portrait of their Founder. However, it is very rare that these portrait talk, although they got the ability to do so. It is commonly believed that the portraits only speak to those of their bloodline, or heirs, as most others are deemed unworthy of the honor of speaking to their house founder. **_

_**However, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin differs from the ones of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, seeing usually speaks in Parseltounge to those he deems worthy to speak to.**__" _

_Harry thought about that little fact, and remembered that he had heard Salazar muttering in parseltounge. He quickly put away all the books he had in front of himself, and walked fast to the common room. It was close to curfew, and most of the students usually were in some corners of the common room, or just up in their dorms. _

_Harry went to sit in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and looked up at him. He had emerald green eyes, almost identical to his own. Slytherins raven black hair were shoulder lengthened, and on his shoulders were a snake. Not just any snake thought. It was a Basilisk, a King of Serpents. _

_Harry sat there studying Salazar for quite a time, and soon there were only a handful of Slytherins left in the room. He lifted his gaze, and looked his eyes at Salazar Slytherin. _

"_**Honored Founder of this Noble House, I am Harry James Potter, and I wonder if may I acquire the location of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?"**__Harry hissed silently, trying to avoid being noticed to speak in anything else but English. _

"_**Are you an Heir of mine, or should I tell my descendents secret heirloom to an unknown?" **__Salazar asked in return. "__**I'm not sure if I am an heir, but I know I have been able to speak in parseltounge for years. I have always been able to make snakes obey my will, and I hope that I might be able to find out the truth about my ancestry.**__" Harry replied. _

"_**If you seek to enter, look in the castle for the ghost of a girl who has yet graduated. She died before that day, but once you find her, ask her questions, and we shall see if you are cunning and sly enough to find my Chamber.**__" Salazar said. _

"_**If you can't find it, then return and you will get another clue. None of the Serpent line will work without being able to think and solely rely on getting the answers strait away."**_

_Harry sat back in the chair and fell into thoughts. 'She died before graduating, and are somewhere in the castle living as a ghost. She knows where the entrance is, so likely she's been killed by the creature. Serpent line… Salazar Slytherins line is known Parselmouths. Likely, the creature is a snake. But what kind of a snake would kill someone, and why? The heir would probably frame someone, so that he, or she, would be able to finish school. Who could it be?'_

_Harry went searching through the castle a few weeks before he had to make a quick stop at a certain girl's bathroom on the second floor. There he encountered the very ghost he'd been searching for, and finally could ask the questions he'd been carrying in his mind lately._

**End Flashback**

**Authors Note:**

I know I'm late on updating this chapter, but it is one who's content I had not decided before writing it. I'll try not to take a month until next update, but can't promise anything.

Anyway, thanks for reviews, and I'd love some more of them! Some of them gave me some ideas on how to continue the storyline.

But, seeing as Easter is past, it's getting pretty much work to do at school, but as I said; I'll try.

And remember that reviews are always loved!


	4. Dear Diary

**Chapter 4 – Dear Diary **

Ginerva Weasley was always a quiet girl. She lived in the shadows of her brothers and her parents did nothing to raise her to be a proud, likeable girl. They were too busy with her brothers. That was why she was so glad when she was able to finally come to Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, and at the moment she was walking up to the common room. School had been in session for two weeks. She found her diary, which she had not yet begun to write in, and found some ink and a quill.

_Dear Diary!_

_Today was the last day of my second week here at Hogwarts. My brother Ron and his would be girlfriend is still quite quiet, seeing as they have yet to get over the loss of their beloved Neville, Dumbledore's would be boy-who-lived. Harry Potter was, apparently, announced traitor by my very own brother for being sorted into Slytherin. Oh, I have yet to tell some facts about me, haven't I? Well, my name is Ginny Weasley, and I'm eleven years old. I come from a family of self announced blood traitors. My Hogwarts house is Gryffindor, although I had to convince the hat to not put me in Slytherin. _

_I love the stories about Harry Potter, as I love him. To this day, I doubt he has even noticed my existence. I want Harry Potter, his fame and money. I shall be the one who carries the name of Mrs. Potter. But I know it will take the cunning of a Slytherin to do so. But I already have that, don't I? I act as a quiet, shy girl living in the shadows of her brothers. But truly, I'm mature beyond years. They will never understand what drives me to act the way I do, and I shall have my price. But it's late, so I must go to sleep._

Inside the diary, the person who truly owned the book was thinking about these revelations. Tom Marvolo Riddle knew he would have to wait until later before he could use her as his vessel to get him back to life… oh yes, he remembered the actions that had made him live from this book. She was plotting of catching her prey, Harry Potter. Tom knew he was supposed to hate him, but silently he thought back to the night Lily and James Potter had died. He hadn't known who Lily truly was, but as he had looked closely into her eyes, he saw his own staring back at him. She had _his_ emerald eyes, as had her son, and that could only mean they were related by blood. Tom thought back to the affair he had had with Elladore Black. She might have had a child without telling him…

-

Harry woke up, and got dressed. He saw it was way too early to get to breakfast, so he went for a walk through the halls of Hogwarts. Unconsciously he went to the girl's bathroom on the second floor that was mostly out of use. He knew he'd only fall into thoughts on the way, and not care about anyone he might meet. As he walked up to one of the two entrances to the Chamber of Secrets, he thought back at the first time he found it.

**Flashback**

_Harry walked into the girl's bathroom on the second floor, in search for the ghost of a young woman, who died in her fourth year at Hogwarts. At the time, she was hiding from another girl, who always teased her about her glasses and appearance. She had heard a sound she had no idea of what was, _

_but she realized the one making the sound was a boy, so she went out of her toilet, and as she was going to tell him to get away, she had died. _

_Oh yeah, Harry knew his back information. The girl was now only known as Moaning Myrtle, a girl who had died when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened fifty years ago, and Salazar Slytherins pet Basilisk had been set loose. The Heir had framed Rubeus Hagrid of the action, as the Heir at the time had the unofficial title of Teachers Pet, and never broke any rules. Hagrid, on the other hand, got in fights and kept illegal creatures for breeding in the castle, and had on many occasions almost been expelled. _

_To frame Hagrid, the Heir only had to find his pet Acromantula Aragog and let it be seen by teachers as it was fleeing, and Tom Riddle, the Heir, said it was the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, seeing as nothing else known to wizard kind rested within the Castle. Hagrid was at the time a third year, and due to his action, or believed to be actions to be correct, was expelled, and the only thing keeping him from going to Azkaban, was the word of Albus Dumbledore, who swore he was innocent of the crime. _

_Harry opened the entrance and slid down the pipes before he cast cleaning charm on his robes, and walked up to the door leading in to the Chamber of Secrets. Entering it, Harry saw the stone face of Salazar Slytherin, looking as the lord he was. Walking up to it, Harry hissed "__**Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts four"**__ Which was the password to open the door into the basilisks room, and entrance to the personal room of Salazar Slytherin. _

_Out came the two greatest basilisks, which had a few basilisk eggs that had yet to hatch. These eggs may be given to Heirs deemed worthy of having such a snake as his or hers Familiar. Of course, before that was a topic, they had to know if the heir was worthy, ergo having to talk to them and know them well. _

"_**Who dare interrupt our sleep?" **__One of them asked. This was the female, named Nyx, after the Goddess of darkness and night. _

"_**I do. I am Harry Potter, a Parselmouth very fascinated by your previous owner, Salazar Slytherin, and his fellow Founders. As I am a Parselmouth I may be an heir of Slytherin, and therefore I will return to this chamber when I want to see you. But if I may ask, who was the last Parselmouth to enter the chamber, and when was it?" **__Asked Harry, since he curious about the chamber. _

"_**His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and it was almost fifty years ago. Later on, he crafted himself another name, which was Lord Voldemort. Last time we saw him, he was just about to graduate."**__ This answer came from the male basilisk, which was named Erebus, after the god of darkness and shadow. _

"_**May I ask if you know if there is any passage ways out of the chamber, other than the one leading to the bathroom on the second floor? It would be much easier for me to enter the chamber without having to go up there to find an entrance." **__Harry said, looking at the magnificent snakes in front of him with a loving look. He had always loved snakes, and these were gorgeous. _

"_**There is one that leads out to the forest, which we use to go hunting for food, and two others. One of them is the one you used to get here today, through the bathroom, and the other one is one near **_

_**the Slytherin Common Room, according to Salazar. The last one is only for human use, as it has doors and such things to prevent us from entering the dungeons, where students of Slytherin roam. The password to go out, from this side, is Salazar, in our language, and to get in is it Open." **__Nyx answered. _

"_**Thank you honored Snakes of the Great Slytherin. I must leave now, or I might be missed. I will visit you later on, and bring you any news I believe you might find interesting. But, one last thing; is Salazar's library down here?"**__ Harry just had to ask, seeing as the library of the Slytherin family was legendary, and was to contain a lot of books filled with knowledge frowned upon._

"_**Though the mouth and past our room, there is a door leading into the living room. From there it is several doors leading into rooms like the library, Salazar's Potions Lab, his bedroom and the bathroom."**__ Erebus said, before they both said good bye for the time being._

**End Flashback**

Harry saw Mytle enter her toilet, as he came into the bathroom. He thought he was lucky to be able to avoid her and her whining today. "_Open_." He said, and stood back as the entrance opened.

After a few minutes, he was standing in the Chamber of Secrets, calling out the basilisks. The two basilisks were lying coiled all over the other, with a place for Harry to sit on their bodies as they spoke together. _"I'm Salazar's Heir, along with the other founders'." _Harry revealed to them. _"I'm also the grandchild of Dark Lord Voldemort. Heaven knows, I had never thought it was possible for being heir of so many famous and powerful witches and wizards. Hell, even Merlin and Morgana le Fay! I wonder what would happen when that is revealed." _

The two snakes just hissed their laugher, as Harry was too shocked to connect all thoughts to the present. _"Oh, I almost forgot. My grandfather will return this year, I was told. He was going to use a diary, which was his when he went to school, to possess and kill a student to be able to return. I hope you may tell me who it is, in case he will need my help in any of it." _This was the only place Harry allowed himself to let go of his Slytherin mask, seeing as he had to be untouchable elsewhere on the school. Not even Draco, Blaise and Daphne were allowed to see him without the mask.

The three of them continued talking for a while about everything and nothing, until Harry had to get back to the Common Room before his friends got up and ready to get to breakfast.

-

Harry arrived back in the Common Room just in the to see Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott walk down from the boy's dorm, and Daphne together with Pansy Parkinson, Nora Moon, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode coming down from the girl's dorm. After a few seconds he could see the forms of Crabbe and Goyle. It was quite surprising how well their year got together, seeing as usually in Slytherin students divided into groups of a few friends. They all got along fairly well, but usually Harry, Draco, Blaise and Daphne was the core group, with the others following the road they took. Harry was the unofficial leader, with Draco as his right hand, if such a thing existed in their group.

All together they walked up to the Great Hall and claimed seats near the middle as they had yet to be able to take the position as leader of the House.

"What was that assignment in Charms again?" Nora asked, looking around at the others.

"Three feet on the Engorgement Charm, due on Monday," said Blaise, who often got teased for being a closed know-it-all. But in reality everyone in their group, except Crabbe and Goyle were smart enough to be able to answer any questions the teachers might have, because none of them wanted to show off, and later be teased for it.

They went to the Herbology class later on, where they got an introduction to Mandrakes. It was quite amusing for the Slytherins to watch as one of Gryffindorks passed out because he hadn't done good enough work with the tools needed.

After that class, it was time to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which in reality was a class to laugh at. Lockhart had no idea what he was to teach, and used all classes to boast about his famous actions, which was written in the course book for the year. The Slytherins had long since decided to rely on independent study in DADA this year, as they had done last year, seeing as the professor was incompetent.

-

For a few first year Gryffindors, it was possible to notice that their resident red haired witch were getting a bit distant, although no one really thought about it. The only one noticing was Colin Creevey, which was her best friend at the time being. One could also notice that she had taken to the hobby of carrying her diary with her as she no longer felt it was right to leave it behind.

-

Friday at the last lesson, which was Potions with Gryffindors, they were working on a Swelling Potion, and true to Gryffindor's reputation, one of them managed to blow up the potion. Seamus Finnegan, apparently had not listened to the instructions, and blew up the whole potion.

Just as the class ended, a silkily voice broke through the quiet talking of the students.

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind." Professor Snape said.

Harry looked up at his face, barely concealing a smirk as he did. So it was time to confess what he had discovered, was it?

Authors Note:

I have the next few chapters planned, for most part, but I have a little problem with time to write them. And on second note, anyone who could help me with writing conversations? I suck at that, to be honest…

Anyway, still love reviews, maybe put in a few ideas of pranks as well? I plan to make Harry and his crew of mini-marauders a bit like the real Marauders.

Lady Evans Potter


	5. Talking to Snape

**Chapter 5 – Talking to Snape**

As Harry stayed back, the rest of the Slytherins went back to the Common Room after Draco had whispered just that to Harry. Snape looked up from his papers and made a motion to make Harry follow him into his office, which had an entrance in the classroom.

"Well, were you planning on telling me anything of what you found out when you were at Gringotts that Saturday?" He said, as he took his seat behind the desk. "Oh, and do sit down."

Harry sat down, and looked at the Potions Master, before deciding that he might as well tell him the truth, seeing as he was so nice as to accompany him to Gringotts. The office was filled with shelves with potions ingredients, and the walls were painted in a black color. The desk had a few parchment rolls laying on it, and a stack of assignments from the students. Professor Snape sat behind his desk, looking at Harry with a blank face, but Harry knew that the professor wanted to know just what the hell was discovered at Gringotts.

"I am weary of who to trust, but I hope that my trust in you is not wrongly placed. I hope you will honor the code of Slytherin House, and see house loyalty above all." Harry said.

"Slytherin loyalty above all, and when you got sorted into Slytherin, you became one of mine. Then I cannot with good conscience report the secrets of my Slytherins, just because someone like Dumbledore or the Dark Lord wants to know something." Snape replied, as ever his face blank of any expressions.

"I wonder, where does your allegiance lie? With Dumbledore, the Dark Lord or me? Who would you choose if you had to? Harry said, barely able to conceal a smirk.

"Before, I would say Dumbledore, since he always kept the Ministry from throwing me into Azkaban again, truly a dreadful place. As of now, I do believe it is with you, and that mostly because you are Lily's son. I promised her to look after you, and when you became one of the snakes, it was even clearer that you are her son, and not only James Potter. However, it is also a bit divided to the Dark Lord, but that most out of the fact that I believe in his goals for the world, and not because of the Mark."

"Who would you pledge your loyalty to if the Dark Lord returned, and did not try to kill me?" Harry asked, quite surprised at the earlier answer.

"And where would you be? Out of the country or at his feet?" Was the reply there, as a surprised Snape was curious about Harry's answer .

"Neither. I would not run away like a coward nor lie at his feet awaiting orders. I would stand by his side, and we would rule together. It is my right as his blood heir, is it not?" Harry decided that to let that little fact slip was what was needed to see his Potions Master lose control of his carefully constructed mask.

The look on Snape's face was comical; His jaw dropped, his eyes wide in disbelief and and astonishment.

"What? His heir?" Snape coughed out. "How can you be the Dark Lord's heir? And since when?"

"Actually, he is my grandfather, from my mother's side. We have a deal once he has returned, at the year's end that I will go with him and be trained throughout the summer. After that, I will meet him sometimes in the Chamber of Secrets. I will be the Dark Heir, the next Dark Lord. But of course, it doesn't mean I will be evil.

Of course, my being the Founders Heir will come in handy as well, not to mention the power of the names of Merlin and Morgana le Fay among my ancestors. But remember, Sir, if you tell this to the wrong people, you might as well not live to see the next day. I bet it would be quite painfully as well, with the Cruciatus Curse cast at with a lot of hatred and the mercy stroke of the Killing Curse as you were at the brick of insanity." Harry's face showed that his words were true, not a smile or a smirk was anywhere in sight.

"Remember, Sir, he will not allow anyone to betray us. Honor my mother's memory and her pureblood son's wishes for a better world and follow her path." Harry then stood up and walked out of the room.

-

Harry walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, thinking about what he told the Potions Master.

"Pureblood" The password to the entrance was spoken and he walked in.

The students sitting in the Common Room looked up as he entered, and then went back to what they were doing before. Harry went up the corner the second years had claimed as theirs in their first year.

"So, what did he want?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with a bored face.

"Just wanted to know what Gringotts told me." Harry replied, and took out a book from his bag. It was "Curses and Charms; OWL level", a book he borrowed from the Library. He knew most students didn't believe him capable to cast the charms, seeing as he was of such young age, but after training, he knew he could. But why let anyone know that? He was a Slytherin, after all.

-

The weekend passed without much excitement. The occasional Slytherin students asked Harry if he were the heir, which he had decided to admit to those who asked, if they promised not to talk to the greatest gossipers about it. But of course, they were Slytherins and they would never deliver blackmail and compromising information about another Slytherin to someone from the other houses. Besides, it was almost only the Ravenclaws that spoke with them, and they only wanted knowledge.

Monday morning Harry and the other Second years walked into the Great Hall in a pattern showing Draco and Harry as leaders. They sat down at their usual places, with the leaders in the middle.

Whispers spread through the hall as students gossiped about Harry and his Parselmouth ability, wondering if he was Slytherin's Heir. The Slytherins all but ignored the gossiping, knowing that if Harry wanted the truth to be known, he would have told them.

The school generally ignored the rumors flying through Hogwarts, but still whispers followed the Slytherin Heir for weeks until it was old news, and no longer interesting.

The Dueling Club was still in session for those who went there, but most students ignored its existence, as Lockhart was such a poor teacher. It was said that only those who wanted to look at him in admiration went there.

The end of October was coming, and somehow there was some kind of restlessness in the Castle as if it was expecting something. It only became clearer as Halloween was closing in.

**Authors note:**

I had real problems about how to end this chapter, and make a few weeks pass at the same time… I will try to not let it pass so long time before next update, but can't promise anything.

Thanks for the reviews, and more are welcomed, of course.

-

**AN2:**

_This story is abandoned.** There will be no further updates for it.** I'm sorry about this, but I lost interest in it. If someone wants to use the plot/adopt the story, feel free to PM me about it. I will maybe in the future rewrite it to something better, but I doubt it. I'm more likely to continue/begin other stories. _

Lady Evans Potter.


End file.
